A crack in time -another story-
by airlombax
Summary: Do you like young Alister Azimuth XD?
1. Chapter 1

div class="gr-body"  
>div class="gr"<br>div class="grf-indent"  
>div class="text"<br>p class="MsoNormal""Let me go, Vorselon!" A white Lombax exclaimed./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"The Lombax's name was Alister Azimuth, the Lombax Praetorian Guard. He had been searching for Clank with a young Lombax, Ratchet. But after he had separated with Ratchet, he had being caught by Vorselon who was working for . Vorselon had locked the old Lombax up in the cage, he warned Ratchet to save him. But there was no way for Alister that he would be rescued by Ratchet who was still a kid.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Alister took his wrench out, he growled as glared at Vorselon. "It would be better for you not to make me mad. Even you locked me up, I can kill you from here!"p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"When his wrench began energizing, Vorselon gave him an electroshock in an instant. As a painful scream escaped Alister, he was collapsed on the floor.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Temper, temper," Vorselon smirked as took out remote controller, he pressed a button which says emdownem, " You don't wanna die before your friend come here, do you?" The cage slowly downed, stopped inches away from the floor. Alister tried to get up, but due to the electroshock, he could not move even his hands. Clenching his teeth, he groaned./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Vorselon laughed at that sight, standing in front of Alister who managed to lift his head up.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Suddenly, a shock expression formed the white Lombax's face. He noticed Vorselon's arm stretching to his wrench. "No!" Alister grabbed his wrench as tight as possible, but it was quite easy for the green head villain to pull it away from his powerless hand. "Give it back!" Alister exclaimed. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Vorselon ignored this, he called his troops, handed over the Lombax's wrench to one troop. When the troop gone with the wrench, his another troop gave Vorselon something. It was a black box. Opening the strange box, an evil grin crossed Vorselon's face. Alister felt uneasy. What was in the box?p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Vorselon turned to Alister as gave him a creepy smile. "Do you still think you can defeat me emwithoutem your rusty wrench, Azimuth?" He asked as he set the black box down by the cage./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Ha! It is enough for killing you to grab your head." Alister scoffed. He badly wanted to rip the green head creature's head off right now but his body was still numbed.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"A few moment later, Vorselon the box, he took out a bottle which filled with a srange clear liquid from it.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""W-What is that?" Alisetr barely whispered, breathing heavily. Saying nothing, Vorselon raised a long syringe out of the same box. Alister was frozen.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"When Vorselon noticed the white Lombax's fearful face, he laughed. "Ah, do not worry. This is not for killing you. You know, I don't like JUST killing you." As the syringe was filled with the clear liquid, Vorselon commanded his troops gave the Lombax an electroshock for not to try him move. A scream echoed in the room again, Alister became completely unmoved. When the needle was ready in the white Lombax, Vorselon pulled the other's left arm to his side.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""No! Don't do it!" Alister cried as tried to escape.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"A scream escaped his lips as he felt the unknown substance enter his blood stream.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"As Vorselon walked back from the white Lombax, Alister barked. "What did you put in me!?"p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Suddenly, he felt a pain in his heart as if someone grabbed it. Alister screamed and rolled his body in pain. Soon, he felt his body was getting extremely hot and felt as if his bones and muscles were melting.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Vorselon was watching the Lombax with a smile on his face until one of his troops came and told him another Lombax had invaded in their ship.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""I'll be back soon," Vorselon smiled and added, "I can't wait to see your suffering face MORE."p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"An evil laugh echoed in the room, Vorselon and his troops left Alister alone.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Help…" After they gone, Alister finally passed out.p  
>div  
>div  
>div  
>div 


	2. Chapter 2

"Man…I've never dreamed Vorselon could disappear!" Ratchet muttered to himself as ran through Vorselon's ship.

After he had defeated Vorselon, he had been searching Alister Azimuth and he finally came across a door of the last room. Taking his blaster out, he carefully opened it. There was no enemy in the room, but he found something white figure in a cage. He noticed what it was in no time.

"General!" Ratchet exclaimed but no answer was given.

Suddenly, the yellow Lombax found white-blue electrical energies coming from the other rooms and it connecting with the cage. He understood what he had to next, he run into the next room.

A few moment later, Ratchet had succeed to shut down all devises which making energies, he came back the first room. He found a bolt on the bottom of the cage.

"Okay. So this is the last one." The yellow Lombax muttered, he pulled out the bolt with his wrench, waited the elder getting out from the cage. But no one came out. A puzzled look formed Ratchet's face.

"General? You can come down now." Ratchet tried to peek inside of the cage but due to his short height, he could only see the elder's moveless hand.

He wondered if the elder was sleeping because he did not come here sooner. Whatever it would be better for them to leave this ship, he thought. There were still many troops in it.

Finally, Ratchet decided to climb up the cage. He managed to cling the edge of the cage's floor after few attempts, lifted himself up with his arms. When the yellow Lombax looked inside of it, his emerald eyes widen. There was not the elder Lombax, but a stranger lying on the floor.

The stranger was a Lombax. The Lombax had a tail, so Ratchet knew the stranger was male. He had a white fur with red stripes. Judging from his body size, he was same or younger than Ratchet. The yellow Lombax tried to see the white Lombax's face but could not see because the other's hand hiding his face.

"Hello? Are you okay?" Ratchet whispered but no answer and moves were given. The yellow Lombax noticed the other was unconscious.

"Poor boy. He must be badly treated by Vorselon." Muttering to himself, Ratchet climbed up he cage, he raised the white Lombax in his arms. When he saw the other's face, a gasp escaped his lips as his eyes widen. The white Lombax's face was too familiar with one Lombax and his wears were all same as someone. Ratchet could not believe it first, but there was no doubt.

"G-General!?"

Suddenly, an alarm started beeping, Ratchet tensed his body. The sound of troops was getting louder and louder. There was no time to thinking. He quickly carried the powerless Lombax on his back, jumped off the cage. It was very strange for the yellow Lombax to have one, who had being twice as big as him few hours ago, strapped to his back.

When Ratchet found an empty elevator not far from him, he ran to it as feel the other's fur on his face.


End file.
